Leaf and Fox
by Ivypool
Summary: DISCONTINUED "A leaf and a fox must find thunder, shadow, river, and wind to save rock from the sickness and death that kills them all." A prophecy is given to two kittypet cats who are abandon when their Twolegs move away. The kittypets soon come find a clan called Rockclan, ans the clan quickly takes them in but they all don't know how much trouble is soon to come. DISCONTINUED
1. Alone

**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Leaf layed on a soft, blue, squishy Twoleg rock called a 'sofa' in a square, warm Twoleg nest. In frount of her two Twoleg kit's ran around in pink pelts and waved around purple sticks with stars on the end. She watched them silently as they ran around the sofa squealing and laughing happily.

Leaf stood up after a short moment and stretched. She was a small, skinny six-moon old kit with a pelt that is pale brown tabby with white muzzle, chest, paws, tail tip, and ears. She also had leaf green eyes.

She jumped off the soft rock as the twin twoleg kits ran by once more, squealing and laughing. Leaf headed towards her sister, Fox. Fox was a strong, long legged, six-moon old red she-cat with a white muzzle, tail tip, and paws and had amazing bright blue eyes.

Fox stared out the clear glass sliding door and across the Twoleg's garden and into the forest beyond it. The tall trees, thick bushes, uncut grass, and wild flowers. It was more natural then the Twoleg place they where trapped in now.

"You know that they have to let us out sometime, right?" Leaf asked her sister in a whispered voice. Fox did not answer, she just sighed.

Leaf turned to see the Twolegs pick up some large, heavy boxxes and carry them out the door, closeing the wooden door behind them. Most of the things in the Twoleg nest was now taken away and Leaf wondered why.

_What are they doing? _Leaf wondered as she watched them silently.

"I wish I could go out there..." Fox mewed, not taking her eyes off the forest.

Leaf knew that Fox's only dream at the moment was to leave the nest and go run out into the wild. She wanted that the most. Leaf sighed, wondering why Fox wanted it so much.

A male twoleg said something to the twin Twoleg she-kits behind Leaf. Leaf turned again to watch. This time the two Twoleg kits ran out an open door and then the male Twoleg along with another bent over and picked up the blue sofa, the last thing in the now empty nest nest.

Leaf watched as they left and the female Twoleg came and opened up a clear glass window close to the door. She turned, told Leaf and Fox something that Leaf could not understand, and then left. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

Leaf jumped up from her spot on the hard floor and ran across the square room and jumped up into the window. She stood on the ledge, part of her out the windoe but most of her body still in the house.

Cool wind gently blew on her whiskers, carrying new sents. She twitched her whiskers and ears as she listened to birds chirrping not too far away, the Twoleg kits laughing as they climbed into what Leaf's mother called a monster, and the full grown Twolegs closeing the back of a monster that they had put th sofa into.

A sudden growl made Leaf jump. She turned to see one off the monsters growl deeply, then the other one did. _Are they fighting? _Leaf wondered, eyes widening slightly at the thought of the huge monsters fighting.

Suddenly a red one started to move away and picking up speed as ir ran away, quickly chaced by a larger white monster with lots of colorful writing on the side of it.

"Fox! They are gone." Leaf yelled at Fox from accrose the room.

"What?!" Fox exclaimed, eyes widening. "What do you mean?!" She jumped up and ran over.

Fox gasped as she jumped up next to Leaf to look out the open window. "Th-thay arr gone!" She exclaimed. "Now is our chance! Come on Leaf!" Fox jumped down from the window and onto the ground outside.

Leaf held her breath and jumped down next to her sister. There was hard, tiny, black and gray rocks under herpaw when she landed. It hurt and poked her soft paws when she touched the rocks.

"Oww!" Leaf exclaimed, picking up one paw to take a rock out of it. The rock left a small mark.

"Toughen up! Lets go!" Fox nudged her playfully and then ran off towrds the forest. She clearly was not at all damaged by the rocks.

Leaf let out an annoyed hiss at her sister and then quickly fallowed her sister into the forest, wincing at every step on the rocks untill she felt soft, uncut grass on her soft paws.

**Please review. :)**


	2. The First Day Alone

**Thanks for reading. :) Please review.**

Leaf ran after her red and white sister as she ran through the forest. Trees and bushes and colorful plants blured as Leaf quickly ran. The wind roared in her ears, making it vary hard for Leaf to hear anything.

"Wait up!" Leaf yowled, trying to keep up with her larger and stronger sister. Suddenly Fox fell on her face.

Leaf ran forward but stopped at the edge of a shallow stream. The water was clear and cold and at the bottom was slippery, round, gray and black stones all over.

"Oww!" Fox whined, sitting up from the middle of the small stream. Her fur was all wet and droplets of water hung on her whiskers. Fox twitched her whiskers to shake them off.

Leaf snorted and then did her best impersonation of her sister. "Toughen up! Lets go!" Leaf turned and jumped over the small stream by jumping on rocks that some cat slor something placed in the middle to walk on, then landing on the other side where soft grass grew.

"Oh, be quiet Leaf. You don't have to be mean!" Fox whined as she got out of the cold water next to Leaf.

"I was not. Those where your words." Leaf purred.

Fox shook out her dripping pelt, sending drops of water flying in every direction.

"Hey!" Leaf squealed and then ran forward. Here the ground sloped upwards and trees started to thin.

Fox sprinted after her but quickly caught up and ran past Leaf. Leaf puffed as she saw her sister running quickly. Leaf struggled to keep up. Now the soft grass had turned into large rocks and boulders you had to climb.

"Fox! Help!" Leaf screamed as she missed a leap and was hanging from a short cliff. Down below was hard stone rock. Fox leaped on the rock Leaf was desperately clawing at and then grabed Leaf's scruff.

Leaf sat there as Fox pulled her up onto the rock.

"Thanks." Leaf breathed, looking at her sister with green eyes that showed the same thanks she had said.

Fox nodded. "Come on, lets stop and rest." She mewed, sitting down on the rock. Leaf sat down next to her and sighed, looking out over the rock and towards the Twoleg's house. From here you could only see the top of the roof.

"Do you think that the Twolegs will ever come back?" Leaf asked her sister as she licked one of her frount paws that was bleeding for walking on the rocks.

Fox sighed and shook her head. "No."

Leaf looked at her paws. "Me either." She said in a whispered voice.

"Well will be fine." Fox promised. "Don't you remember what mom said?"

Leaf looked up at her sister for an answer.

Fox sighed then answered her own question. "She said that if we are ever lost, then we can hunt."

"Do you even know how to hunt?" Leaf asked her.

"Well, no." Fox answered quickly. "But it can't be too hard right?"

Leaf just shrugged. She did not believe that Fox, a six-moon old kit with no training- could hunt.

Fox mewed "Come on. Lets go back to the nest." Fox led the way down all the rocks slowly.

"Okay." Leaf agreed, it was getting cold out and now the sky was a bright orange and yellow and red, making it look like fire.

Leaf quickly followed her sister down the rock, into the forest, across the stream, and out of the forest. Leaf winced again when the hard pointy rocks hit the soft pads of her feet.

Fox padded on like nothing was different though. That was weird to Leaf.

Leaf let Fox jump through the window first and once Fox was in, Leaf jumped onto the window. Her back legs scraped against the side of the house trying to help her climb up onto the open window because she did not quite make the jump.

Leaf pulled herself up and then dropped down on the other side, in the Twoleg nest.

"It's so empty and quite..." Fox sighed, looking arouns the empty nest.

Leaf nodded. "But at least it is a place to stay." She padded over to a corner and curled up.

Fox yanwed and padded over as well. She layed doen next to Leaf and stretched out along the hard, shiny, wooden floor.

They both slowly fell asleep.

**They will meet the clan soon. Please review. :)**


	3. The Clan

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Leader:**

Rosestar- a deep red she-cat with gray hairs on her muzzle and red eyes.

**Deputy:**

Tigertail- a large brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Grayspot- an old light gray tom with darker gray spots and brown eyes.

**Warrior:**

Firepelt- a dark red tabby tom with orange eyes.

Stormfang- a dark gray tabby tom with brown eyes. Apprentice: Blackpaw

Grasspelt- a brown tabby tom with bright green eyes.

Bluebird- a blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Birchpaw

Shadestep- a jet black tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Tallpaw

Nightshade- a black she-cat with dark gray patches and green eyes.

Riverwater- a blue-grey she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes.

Spottedfern- dark brown tabby she-cat with small gray spots on her back and green eyes.

Spiderfur- a small brown she-cat with a red spot on her back and brown eyes.

Berrystep- a cream colored tom with orange eyes. Apprentice: Treepaw

Heavyfur- a large dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

Stoneclaw- a skinny light brown tom with orange eyes.

**Apprentice:**

Treepaw- a large brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Tallpaw- a tall torti-shelled and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Blackpaw- a white tom with black paws, tail tip, and muzzle with brown eyes.

Birchpaw- a pale brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

**Queen:**

Palestorm- a pale yellow she-cat with two brown stripes on her back and brown eyes. (Mother of Firepelt's kits.)

Frostheart- a fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Mother of Shadestep's kits.)

Sunpelt- a yellow she-cat with bright orange eyes and white paws. (Expecting Grasspelt's kits.)

**Kits:**

Sandkit- a pale yellow she-cat with red paws and orange eyes. (Mother is Palestorm.)

Flamekit- a small dark red tom with brown eyes. (Mother is Palestorm.)

Snowykit- a white she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Mother is Frostheart.)

Vixenkit- a jet black she-cat with brown eyes. (Mother is Frostheart.)

**Elder:**

Orangefur- a gray she-cat with bright orange eyes.

Boulderfoot- a large gray tabby tom with black paws and brown eyes.

Rockyspots- a skinny brown tom with gray hairs all over and brown eyes.

* * *

Leaf woke up as Fox poked her in the side sharply with a small white paw.

"What is it?" Leaf grumbled, not opening her eyes. She pulled up her frount paws and put then over her eyes, a sign that she did not want to get up at all.

"Get up! Lets go explore again!" Fox yelled into Leaf's ear vary loudly.

"Okay!" Leaf screamed back at her sister, sitting up quickly. Her belly rumbled with hunger.

"Yea. I am hungery too." Fox sighed. "Lets go see if we can hunt on that mountain." Fox suggested.

"Okay." Leaf rolled her eyes. _Do you really think that you will get anything? _She asked silently.

"Good, now come on." Fox turned and ran twords the window, quickly bunching her muscles and jumping out the window landing on the other side with a soft thump.

Leaf winced. _How does that not hurt her!? _She thought madly. She walked over to the window and easily jumped onto the window ledge. She jumped down on the other side and winced again when she landed on the hard, pointy rocks outside.

"Good. Now lets go." Fox turned and sprinted away twords the forest.

Leaf sighed and ran after her, ignoring the pain her sore muscles broght as she ran. She was sore from the day before and she knew that Fox would be too. Fox would just forget about it and let her curiosity and hunger take over, like usual.

Leaf jummped from rock to rock as she made her way accrose the small stream and then sprinted after her sister, panting. The distance between Fox and Leaf grew as they reached the rocks that rhey had to climb.

Leaf jumped from rock to rock and soon caught up to Fox.

"Stay still! Cats are up ahead!" Fox whisper-hissed to Leaf, neck fur raising slightly as if to make her look more threatening. But it is hard to look threatening as a tiny six-moon old kit, even if you did look like a fox.

Leaf stood next to Fox, pelt brushing her sister's. Leaf shifted her ears forward to listen to the voices jist beyond a bush a fox length or two away from Leaf and her sister.

"I'm telling you. I smell cats. Two. Both kits." A she-cat's voice mewed, trying to prove that what she said was true.

"I smell it too but it is just yesterday's." A tom sighed loudly.

"Be quite!" Another she-cat hissed. "If they are here you don't want to scare them away."

Suddenly a blue-grey she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes steps through the bush. She froze at the sight of the kits. She turned and called excitedly over her shoulder.

"I found them! I told you I smelled fresh sent!" She had a little purr to it at the end.

Another she-cat -a black she-cat with gray patches and green eyes- padded out next to her and on the other side came out the tom. He was a dark red tabby tom with orange eyes.

"Be quite Riverwater. We all know your the best tracker in the clan." The tom muttered to her.

"Shh!" The black and gray she-cat scolded and then in a soft voice mewed to the kits. "Are you lost little ones?"

"Why would we tell you?" Fox hissed, lashing out with a paw.

"Stop it!" Leaf yelled at her sister then turned to the she-cat who had sharply jummped back. "We are not lost." Fox hissed again.

The red tabby tom laughed at the black and gray she-cat.

"It's not funny Firepelt." The she-cat hissed.

"Yes, it was Nightshade." He purred and then stopped when he got a sharp glare from Riverwater.

Riverwater shook her hesd and then turned to the kits. "Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Um..." Leaf mewed awkwardly and looked down at her white paws. "Well I never knew my dad and then the Twolegs took me away from my mother and moved me- I mean us-" She glanced over at her sister "-to a different nest. So I don't know."

"Firepelt, we must help these kits." Nightshade told tom.

"Yes. I agree." The tom mewed to the younger she-cat. He then turned to the kits, looking at them with his oddly bright orange eyes. "Woukd you like shelter and food?" He asked "We can give it to you if you come."

Leaf glanced over at her sister. Fox seemed unsure. Strangers offering food and a place to stay?

Leaf answered for her and her sister "Yes."

**Please review. :)**


	4. Rosestar

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**TomBoyGirl123: Thanks for the reviews. :) Thanks for reading. I am glad to know you like the story.**

Leaf jumped to a rock above her. One of her paws where bleeding now and every time she took a step a little red paw print showed. Next to her Fox, her sister, jumped from rock to rock without any problems.

In frount of them Firepelt led the way and behind them Riverwater and Nightshade brought up the rear.

Leaf and Fox followed Firepelt in silence as they went to some unknown place.

"We are here." Firepelt stopped suddenly. Leaf shifted to look past him. She saw him standing by a narrow path that led between two large boulders. "Once we get inside you need to follow me."

Leaf nodded but her sister was not so agreeable.

"Why? What are you going to do with us?" Fox demanded to the much larger cat.

Firepelt's orange eyes had amusement in them. "I am just going to take you to the leader's den."

Fox sighed. "Fine."

"Good now lets go." Firepelt turned and padded in between the two large boulders. On the other side there was a large clearing.

Leaf froze with Fox at her side when they fully stepped into the clearing. It was a large open space with a large rock over hanging in one part with a cave under it. Next to it was a bush that was made bigger with twigs and sticks. There where a few caves in the wall of the clearing, and a hole within two large boulders that seemed to lead to a different clearing. There was also a clump of large ferns that had a tree stump infrount of it.

"This way." Firepelt mewed. "Nightshade, Riverwater, got get something to eat." He ordered and then headed towards a small cave in thr shadows of the over hanging rock.

Fox hesitated. "We will be fine." Leaf tried to reassure her sister. But she did not know what would happen to them.

Fox slightly nodded and then stepped forward and followed the tom acrose the camp and into the shadowy cave. Leaf followed behind her, right on her heals.

"Rosestar." Firepelt greeted a deep red she-cat with gray hairs on her muzzle that gave away her old age. She had odd red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Yes Firepelt? Who are these kits?" The she-cat sat up in a moss and feather nest. Her red gaze fell on Leaf and Fox.

"The patrol you sent out to find the rogues, we found them. They where just two lost kits." Firepelt explained.

"Who are you two?" Rosestar gave to two a sniff.

"Why do you need-" Fox spat but Leaf cut her off.

"I am Leaf and this is my sister, Fox." Leaf mewed to the leader, earning a glare from Fox.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Rosestar asked.

"Yes but we have no parents and we can't hunt. And our twolegs left us." Leaf mewed.

"Left? Just left two kits alone in the wild?" Rosestar wondered aloud. "Why?"

Leaf shrugged while Fox turned her glare to the leader.

"Well you are welcomed to stay here if you want." Rosestar told the kits. "Do you wish to become part of the clan?"

Fox opened her mouth but Leaf already knew what her sister would say. It would probably be 'Why would we stay here with a bunch of strangers' or a sharp 'No. Never.' Or 'I would never live here.' So Leaf answered instead.

"Could we stay a day and see?" Leaf asked.

Rosestar flicked her tail back and forth slightly. "Of course. I expect your answer in the morning."

"Thank you." Leaf mewed then stood up. Fox stood up as well and quickly left the den. Leaf glanced at the leader and then followed her sister into the shade of the overhanging rock outside.

Fox opened her mouth to say somthing but closed it with a snap when Firepelt followed them out of the den.

"Come on. Lets go to the medicine cat den." Firepelt mewed then headed for the two boulders at the side of camp with a crack that leads to another clearing.

Leaf limped as she followed while Fox padded at her side. Leaf padded in between the rocks and stopped as she entered the small clearing on the other side. Tree branches leaned over the top of the den roof to keep rain and snow out and on the the ground was moss moss all over and on the cold, stone wall where cracks that had leaves and berries in it. Close by sat a cat, a light gray tom with darker gray spots and brown eyes. He sorted some herbs silently.

"This is the medicine cat's den." Firepelt explained to the sisters then turned to the tom. "Hello Grayspots."

"What is it Firepelt?" He asked, not looking up from his sweet smelling herb. "Who are those cats with you?"

"This is Leaf and Fox. They will be staying in camp untill they chose to join the clan or not. But for no I was wondering if you would help Leaf. Her paw is bleeding from the walk to camp." Firepelt explained.

The medicine cat looked up and rested his gaze on the two kits.

Fox's pelt prickled and Leaf shifted uneasily under his annoyed gaze.

"Fine. Get over here." Grayspots told the kit. "Firepelt, you may leave now."

Firepelt looked as if he was about to argue but he must have thought better because he dipped his head to the older tom and then left.

Leaf padded closer to Grayspots and left Fox's side.

"Let me see your paw." Grayspots told her. Leaf could smell the sent of herbs and berries that was on his pelt. She held up her paw.

The gray tom looked at it for a short moment. It was red with a small cut on it that was bleeding. He then turned and padded over to one of the cracks in the rock. He reached in a paw and broght out an herb. He then padded over to another, grabed out some different herb and then reached up to grab cob webs.

"What is that?" Leaf asked when the medicine cat set the herbs and cob webs next to her and looked at her paw again.

"Coltsfoot." He mewed, pointing to a small pile of green leaves. "Marigold." He pointed with his tail to a pile of leaves with orange and yellow flowers. "And cob webs." He ended with a quick glance at the cob webs.

"What do they do?" Leaf asked as Fox moved closer, probably to make sure that he wont hurt Leaf.

"Coltsfoot helps heal the pads of you paws when they are cracked or damaged. Marigold will help fight any infection if there is any and it also helps against rat bites. And cobwebs just hold the herb onto the the wound and stops the bleeding." Grayspots mewed in a bored voice. "Now hold still and be quite."

Leaf sighed and watched silently as Grayspots chewed the herb and put it on her paw then covered it in cob web. He chewed the left over Coltsfoot and put it on a leave and pushed it over to Leaf.

"Put it on you other paws and they will all feel better. Fox, do you want any for your paws?" The medicine cat.

"No." Fox muttered as Leaf took the herb gratefully and did as she was told.

"Thank you." Leaf mewed as she was gone.

"Lets go, Leaf." Fox stood up and left the den quickly without waiting for any aort of reply. Leaf sighed and followed.

**Please reivew! :)**


	5. Joining

**Please review and thanks for reading. :)**

Leaf sighed and settled down in the 'nursery' with Fox at her side. The nursery was a large bush that was made bigger and more safe by extra branches and sticks. All the nests where made of moss and feathers.

"Leaf?" Fox asked turned to Leaf.

"Yea?" Leaf turned to her sister. The den was daek and it was hard to see her sister's usually shiny orange fur. It looked more like brown in this lighting.

"Are we really going to do this?" Fox asked in a whispered voice. She was whispering because it was late and they where not the only cats in the den. There where kits and queens in the den.

"Stay here?" Leaf guessed in a soft voice.

"Yea. Are we?" Fox asked.

"I think so. It is either that or starve." Leaf mewed.

"But I can hunt!" Fox exclaimed but still stayed quite.

"Fox, do you really believe that? We are both only six moons and we had no training." Leaf mewed in a serious tone.

Fox looked away "But I can..."

"You have never even tried." Leaf told her.

Fox let out a sigh and curled up, putting her paws over her eyes.

Leaf turned away from her sister and whispered "We are joining, Fox. There is nothing else we can do."

Leaf thought she heard her sister say "I know." But she was not sure. It may have been aomething else, or her imagination.

Leaf curled up and drifted off to a rough sleep.

* * *

"So? Your answer?" Rosestar asked the kits.

Leaf and Fox sat together in the leader's den, pelts brushing as they sat close together. It was early in the morning and a small ray of light lit the den they sat in.

"We want to join." Leaf answered. Fox twitched her tail back and forth quickly.

"Good." Rosestar mewed "Then I shall tell the cl-" Leaf cut her off.

"But I wish not to be a warrior." Leaf told her.

"So, a medicine cat?" Rosestar asked.

"Yes." Leaf answered.

"Vary well. I must speak with Grayspots first." Rosestar told Leaf.

"Okay." Leaf responded.

"Can you get him for me?" Rosestar asked.

"Sure. Come on Fox." Leaf mewed, waving her tail for her sister to follow. Fox stood up and followed as Leaf led the way to the medicine cat den.

Cats glanced at them as thwy padded across the clearing.

_What are they thinking? _Leaf wondered as she stepped into the medicine cats den.

"Grayspots?" Leaf called with Fox at her side.

"Yes?" Grayspots called. It looked as if he had been up all night. He had a few leaves in his pelt and he looked mostly tired and worried as he quickly sorted through herbs.

"Rosestar wants you." Fox spoke this time.

"Is she okay?" Grayspots asked, standing up immediately.

"She is fine. She wants to talk to you though." Leaf answered the medicine cat's question.

"Okay." Grayspots pushed past them on the way out of the den and into the clearing.

Leaf turned to see him quickly hurry to the leader's den, pushing a cat or two out of his way as he went.

"What's his problem?" Fox asked as they left the medicine cat den and sat down by the nursery.

Leaf shrugged, feeling the clan stareing at her and her sister. "I don't know."

Fox sighed. "Are you sure you want to be a medicine cat? I mean, you wont get to train with me and... We have always been together." She looked at her paws. She had never been good at saying things like this.

Leaf sighed, watching her sister. "I will miss you too. But we can still see each other after wards." She mewed softly.

"I know but it is not the same." Fox mewed, still not looking at Leaf.

Leaf opened her mouth to say something but a yowl cut her off.

"All cats gather under the Hangingrock for a clan meeting!" A she-cat'w voice called.

Leaf turned to see Rosestar. Her red fur shone in the cold morning sun light and her odd red eyes stared at Leaf and Fox. Grayspots sat close to the Hangingrock, his pelt still ruffled and a few leaves still in his pelt. He was a mess.

"What do you think Grayspots said?" Leaf whispered to her sister as the clan gathered in the clearing to hear what the leader had to say.

Fox just shrugged and turned to watch the meeting as well.

"Leaf and Fox, step forward." Rosestar's mew echoed around the rocky camp.

Fox's pelt bristled for a little as she and Leaf stepped forward. She did not want to be in the spotlight and neither did Leaf. Leaf knew that there was no way of getting out of it though.

"As you all know, leaf-bare will be coming soon and we need as many cats as we need. I have allowed these young cats to join the clan. Leaf and Fox have chosen to join the clan and I expect them to all be treated as full clan members." Rosestar started. "From now on you shall be known as Leafpaw and Foxpaw untill you have earned your full names." She paused. "Tigertail, you have been a loyal deputy and a good mentor. You shall mentor Foxpaw. I trust that you will pass down all you know to this young apprentice."

After that Grayspots jumped up onto the Hangingrock next to Rosestar.

_Does this mean yes? _Leafpaw thought excitedly, her tail twitched back and forth quickly from her excitement.

"As you all know, I will not be around forever and I have chosen Leafpaw to be my apprentice. Even though she has been here only two days, ahe has shown interest in herbs and seems willing to learn. Your next medicine cat will be Leafpaw."

Rosestar then mewed "Leafpaw, do you accept the post of being an apprentice to Grayspots?"

"I do." Leafpaw mewed, eyes bright.

Grayspots mewed again. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstream to be accepted by StarClan before our ancestors. The good wishes of all Rockclan will go with you." He jumped down and touched noses with Leafpaw while Tigertail touched noses with Foxpaw.

Cats cheered, all but a few. "Leafpaw, Foxpaw! Leafpaw, Foxpaw!"

**Please review! :)**


	6. Territory

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

**Aquatallon- Thanks for the review. :) I took a look at your story, good job. :) I like it.**

"What first?" Leafpaw asked excitedly to her new mentor, Grayspots.

"Um. Well I guess you should probably get to know the territory first." Grayspots mewed as he sat next to Leafpaw.

"Okay. Can Foxpaw come too?" Leafpaw asked, eyes bright and excited and curious.

"It is up to Tigertail. Not me." Grayspots told her in an uncaring tone. "You have to ask him."

Leafpaw nodded and then walked over to where Foxpaw and Tigertail sat.

Tigertail was mewing "We may be the only clan here but we still have to patrole our borders and keep them safe from other cats."

"But can't we all just share prey?" Foxpaw asked "Why go through all the trouble of keeping cats out if there is enugh prey for everyone?"

"There is _not _enough prey for everyone." Tigertail almoust growled. He calmed himself immediately though. "You will learn soon enough. Leaf-fall comes soon."

"Tigertail?" Leafpaw asked as she padded closer to the mentor and apprentice.

"Yes?" Tigertail turned to Leafpaw.

"I was wondering if Foxpaw could come look at the territory with me. Grayspots is taking me out to see it." Leafpaw explained to the large brown tabby tom.

Tigertail stared at her with his brown eyes for a short moment and then shook his head. "No, Leafpaw. You two need to learn to be separated." He said in a firm voice. "You have chosen to be a medicine cat and Foxpaw has chosen to be a warrior. You have chosen vary different paths and you must accept that you can't b together all the time anymore."

Leafpaw looked at her paws and then nodded. She knew it was true and there was no way out of it. She turned and padded away.

"Sorry Leafpaw!" Foxpaw called from behind her. "See you later!"

Leafpaw just flicked her tail to show that she had heard. She headed towards her mentor.

"No?" Grayspots guessed as Leafpaw padded over. His fur was still a mess but at least he was less jumpy and his eyes did not look as troubled.

"Yea." Leafpaw sighed, sitting down next to him. She licked a paw and drew it over her right ear.

"Well are you ready to go?" Grayspots asked, standing up.

"Sure." Leafpaw stood up as well.

Grayspots turned arouns and led the way across the camp, through the camp entrance, and into the wild outside.

"Where are we going first?" Leafpaw asked as she ran along his side to keep up. His legs where long so he walked faster than most cats.

"To the waterfall." Grayspots told her as he headed towards a rocks path where you had to jump from rock to rock.

Leafpaw followed quickly but soon started falling behind because of her small size. She was the runt in her litter so she did not get as big as her littermates.

As she climbed she could start to hear a distant roaring that slowly got louder.

"What is that?" Leafpaw yelled over the loud noise.

Grayspots looked at her from up the trail. "The waterfall." He answered. "Now hurry, we are almoust there."

Leafpaw nodded and bunched up her muscles to jump a large gap in the rocks. She wiggled for a short moment and then jumped. She turned and sprinted towards Grayspots.

"Look over there." Grayspots pointed a paw ahead of them.

Leafpaw jumped up onto a high rock next to him and looked out in frount of them. There was a sharp cliff and roaring water filled her ears. They where close to a river that flowed quickly and then sharply fell off the cliff and dropped into a large lake below.

"Wow." Leafpaw breathed as she gazed down. She slowly backed away from the cliff edge and jumped back down next to her mentor.

Grayspots let out a rough purr. "This place is known for it's over looking view, good hunting, and I find good herbs here." He turned and led the way down a soft dirt path along the side of the river.

Leafpaw ran after him. "Like what herbs?" She asked.

Grayspots suddenly stopped and pointed to a plant on the side of the path. The opposite side of the river.

"This one is borage." Grayspots told her.

Leafpaw sniffed at the tall plant with small leaves and tiny blue flowers. It had small hairy spikes all over the leaves and stems.

"What does it do?" Leafpaw asked, flinching as he nose touched one of the spikes. She rubbed her nose with a paw.

"It gives queens milk and sometimes helps with fevers." Grayspots told her. He seemed to have no trouble remembering the herb.

Leafpaw nodded, replaying his words in her mind to make sure she remembered.

"And down this path is a good place to find honey." Grayspots turned and padded on, leaving Leafpaw to follow. "Those are not the only herbs though."

Leafpaw followed him as he walked along the soft dirt path. It was sented of Twolegs. Twolegs had been there recently.

"Stay close to me here." Grayspots whispered and he got down low as they headed twords a clearing.

"Why? ... Oh" Leafpaw came up to his side. She looked out into the clearing next to the river. It had a large, shinny, red monster and Twolegs where all over the place. In the middle where large shinny green and yellow Twoleg things that Twolegs had to unzip to get in and out of it. A fire was burning in a pit next to it and a Twoleg kit was pokeing it with a twig. Some Twolegs jumped into the lake while others sat around in the clearing.

"What are they doing?" Leafpaw whispered.

"I don't know. They come here every new-leaf and green-leaf." Grayspots whispered back to her. "Come on, we have one more place and then we can go back to camp."

Leafpaw nodded and glanced upwards. Through the branches over head she could see that it was well after sun-high.

Leafpaw turned and followed Grayspots as he led the way down another rocky slope and then stepped into a bush.

"What are you doing?" Leafpaw asked as he disappeared into the large bush.

"Just follow." Her mentor's voice called.

Leafpww hesitantly ducked into the bush.

"Over here." Grayspots called again. He poked his head into the bush from the other side and ducked back out.

Leafpaw made her way over and then ducked out of the other side. They where now standing in a large clearing that had large rocks that lined the clearing. In the middle was a large tree with some sort of broken down Twoleg's nest in it. The strong branches held up the wooden nest and along the trunk of the tree was winding steps that led up to a large hole in the side of the nest.

In the clearing where many flowers and leafy plants.

A breeze ruffled her fur, carrying the sent of a sweet herb and flowers.

Leafpaw smiled and sniffed the air. She liked the sweet sent of this place.

"What is that?" Leafpaw asked as she gazed around the clearing.

"That is the smell of the flowers and cat mint." Grayspots told her. "A few other herbs are here too. The flowers whrre planted by twolegs but they have not visited this place in moons."

Leafpaw nodded. She took a step towards a sweet smelling herb.

"That is Cat Mint." Grayspots mewed. "Don't eat it. We will need it for this leaf-fall and leaf-bare. When sickness hits."

Leafpaw nodded and took a step away from the herb. "I have had Cat Mint before." She mewed. "Twolegs put them in fake mice and give them to cats."

Grayspots looked at her funny. "Well Twolegs are dumb. Who would waste such a needed herb?" When Leafpaw just shrugged he mewed "Lets go back to camp."

"Good idea." Leafpaw agreed, feeling tired after the long walk.

**Please review. :D**


End file.
